While the master is out
by yuro2363
Summary: Hmm read the story if your curious about this small tale.   this is indeed a yaoi/lemon so read at own risk, P.s I do not own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Another day, Another mission. My gun was hung loosely in my pocket, and my mind focusing darkly on the target at hand. Sebastian...Just Sebastian. No last name. Not even really much of a history on the damned scum neither. But guys like me almost yearned for it. He wouldn't like the ghouls or vampires that usually filled up most of my regular jobs. No this Sebastian was different. He would have to be if the order wanted me to eradicate him. So it probably is serious. Just the mystery around this character was enough to spark my deep love of...how to say a challenge. A wide grin rose to my face when my mind crossed upon this character. A low chuckle rose in my throat as I was approaching a large manor. It was run by a young lord. To be exact a young Ciel Phantomhive.

The carriage I was sitting in had stopped in front of the old,wary manor. It had a dark, old look about it. A feel that made you feel slightly unwelcomed. The door to the carriage had been opened and I was greeted by what would be the butler. The supposed demon butler. My target...Sebastian. "Evening Lord Allucard" Sebastian had greeted. " Evening to you, Sebastian, I have heard many interesting things about you". I said with a hint of playful suspicion lurking within my voice. My usual dark, mischievous grin an added bonus. "Indeed many have, I am glad you are as kind as to remember" Sebastian bowed with a wide curtious smile. He arose and lead me into the manor. " Just to make sure you are aware young master is currently away with important affairs, he did indeed though tell me that you are most welcome to stay until he returns which will not be to long from now, perhaps a few hours"

" Thanks for the info, I will keep that in mind" I grinned. " Maybe then you and I can get to know each other...personally" I chuckled darkly. I made sure we were into the large manor before I took my gun from the holster in which it sat. " I think your a smart man Mr. Sebastian, but I infact am here for no real reason but to send your sorry as straight back too hell" I smiled. I held closely into the trigger and held my gun firmly at the back of his dark coloured head. He turned around his head only enough so I could see the deep laughter hidden in his ominous red eyes. I had to grin, he and I were one in the same," It is rather a shame we couldn't meet on a different, less professional level wouldn't you say scum?". A dark loathing grin rose upon his face, " I wish it would have been so Lord Allucard, Or rather is it, Allucard of Hellsing?"

" So you have heard of me, seems we are mutual in this, but as I said, time to go" I fired one single round. Sure he was quick, but not as quick as I. My aim was dead on. Only he fucked it up by moving his head ever so slightly. The bullet scrapped along the crook of his neck. A thick patch of blood running along his neck. I could feel the burn in my throat rise from lack of thirst. Since I had arrived here I hadn't had much to feed on and the dark beast within me was ravenous. I could feel my canines lengthen in response to sheer deliciously demonic scent of his blood. It was almost arousing just smelling it. The deep red hue in my eyes brightened. He just chuckled, " Seems like I am not the only one with a hellish past am I?"

" Well I'd say your not far off" I had my hand on the trigger again. I was ready to fire, but the blood leaking from his neck was overwhelming my senses. I lowered the gun and put it away. Maybe I could just drain him. Yes, drain all the defiled blood that rested within his veins. The more I thought upon it the more I felt it was logical. Even brilliant. I grinned as I slammed Sebastian into a wall. More blood but this time from his temples. I licked up his neck. The blood was... To put it simply... Erogenous. It pulled at dark desires within my very soul. I arched my fangs and bit deeply into his neck. He grabbed at the back of my raven coloured locks threatening to pull me off. My hand as if a will of its own has fingered its way along the waist band of Sebastian trousers.

I took the first drink of his blood. The sensation was more godly then anyone could expect. My hand unoticably snaked its way into his his boxers and grasped lightly at the warm flesh lurking within them. I heard a small gasp arise from Sebastian's mouth. My hand slowly rubbed up the length of his surprisingly smooth member. I felt his body shudder from the sexual attention. I gripped tightly as I jerked back down, My hand hot from the motion. I heard a different noise arise from Sebastian's mouth. Slowly my hand fallowed in similar strokes. His hand has removed my face from his neck. And pressed my lips to his. I was shocked but it didn't feel wrong. I could feel him harden within my hand. I felt that the stroking needed to come to an end. I pulled his trousers and boxers down in one quick movement. Then I had realized how inappropriate this would seem if a guest had entered the door.

I phased us into a different, more hopefully secluded part of the mansion. It was dark and our eyes had adjusted perfectly. His a similar like crimson red. I layed his delicate body under mine. Our lips soon returned again. His felt smooth and almost...soft against mine. He had deepened our kiss, as I had removed the clothing from my lower half. Ourselves now exposed to our own private world. I was brought out of this train of thought by the feel of his tounge fighting with my now defensive one. Our tongues now dancing aggresively to an unknown forbidden dance. My hands slid up his torso and ripped appart his suit. His now bare chest open upon mine as he fallowed me move for move. We were naked, frenching and shameless. And because I felt the need to drink the tortured demons blood.

My lips moved from his lips to down his neck. My fangs lightly nipping at the delicate skin. Begging once again to be ripped apart. My fangs had trailed leaving little trails of blood in their path. I licked along his neck sucking lightly at the now healing wounds. Soon the small effort would be in vain. But as it seemed Sebastian made small gasps of unknown noises. I wondered what more I could do to make them louder. I moved my lips from his neck to his chest. Kissing a trail of hot kisses to his left nipple. My tounge licking it and then nipping it as my fingers pinched at the other. He arched a little as my free hand returned to his forgotten erection. The tip of my finger was teasing the small slit within the tip of his member. Circling and pressing. Then stroking parts of it with my thumb roughly. Pleasured noises rising from his lips. Small beads of sweat forming upon his brow. The other four of my long slender fingers lightly scratched at his shaft. Teasing and almost cutting at it for a slightly sadistic attack.

I removed my tounge from his nipple and kissed down the rest of his torso. My once occupied hand stroking the rest of his shaft to the base. I felt it pulse within my hands. A sure fire signal to sell me he was ready to burst. I kissed to just past his navel then used my tongue to lick up, dipping into the navel and lick along the center of his light abodomine. His pants were now pleasured moans. I felt myself begin to stiffen to them. I continued my assualt on his member, As I once again licked up his neck and to his ear. Tugging at the lobe. He moaned loudly and arched back as the hot seed spilled forth into my hands. But I wasn't done. I needed to fix my own throbbing problem. I whipped the hot mess onto the tattered garments. Then resumed to leaning over top of hip. My fingers working their way to his male entrance. The heat radiating keepin me stimulated. Almost to say rock hard. I slid one finger into his entrance.

He squirmed under me. He almost backed away. I slowly worked the one finger in and out. The feel of it being inside him was a little weird at first. Unexplored tight walls were enclosed around it. I soon added a second finger. A groan escaping from his lips as I did. I worked them quickly in and out, getting him used to my touch. My every feel of his tightness. I began to stretch it open with a scissor like motion. Widening it just enough to be able to fit my erection in. I had removed the fingers and replaced them with something much larger. He groaned loudly as I slid my member in until I couldn't go in any more. I could feel his walls pulse and contract. I could hear his loud discomforted breaths. His body tremble from my touch. " Relax " I grinned as I began to slowly thrust in and out of Sebastian. His once pained noises were being replaced with quick short breaths. His hands gripping at my back, nails digging slighty in.

Threatening to cut into my back as they saw fit. I could feel that he wanted more then just this slow paced movements. I picked up the rythem of my hips. My speed quickening withing him as well as my depth. His once short sweet breaths turning into louder noises of pure satisfaction. I was loving the feel of me inside him. He was so virginal and untouched. It was good to know that it wouldn't take much work to keep him stimulated. I felt the long forgotten fell of the pit in my stomach begin to rise. And move its way slowly down my occupied member. I figured it was close enough time to send him over the brink. I started to thrust into the demon all the way. Hitting that small bundle of nerves like a brick wall. His once light moans were now loud and reckless.

I felt myself pulsate with him. He and I both ready to give in. I kissed him deeply one more time as I thrusted in roughly and released into him. His reaction explosive. His hands clawing down my back. His back arching completely in response. His own voice calling out my name into the silence of the room. And once again his seed burst from him. I soon stopped thrusting and pulled out from him. Each of us breathing heavily aside on another. " A-allucard?" He questioned, his tone rather unlike it was when we first met. This one was almost...sweet. Kind of alluring. " Yes Sebastian?" I asked in return. " Does this mean your staying the night?" He joked. Who knew the rigid butler had jokes. " Well, if you have a dark place to stay then I could fit me in" I teased back.

Just then the door to our dark room creaked open. My heart beating rapidly within my chest. A rather child like voice filling the room, " It seems sabastian has found someone else to be loyal too" It chuckled. " Seems my plan had worked right Integra?" It said from the door.

The end~


	2. Chapter two

I chuckled, was it usual for Integra to worry about my own personal affairs. Hmm, what a strange braod. I look upon the strange man before me. " Sebastian, was it?" I said with a hint of playful intention. " Heh, to think to ask my name after such and event?, I thought you where smarter then that" Lord Allucard," His tone playing into a deep sarcasm. A new deadly smile arising to his lips. " It's all part of my, rather strange behavoir love" I chuckled. " Love?, what a strange word to a feeling, Love only exist for those who would rather spend thier days dreaming of things that could possibly turn into there nightmares" He grinned. " And we are not nightmares already, to the world we prey upon so ...Ferociously" The last word dripping with my dark sense of humour.

" You do seem to have a point, Lord Allucard" He said leaning in closely. His dark eyes shinning with an unknown intent. Then again, how could you read the unreadable. This could all be some clever game from the start. But being the person I was, I was more trusting then not. This indeed if a game, I was one clever piece to obtain. " Well if you think on it Sebastian, We are not exactly...of this world, and to think about it directly, Arent we not but those people write of horrifically?" I chuckled. " But the sense of two nightmares to combine into one seems slightly...absurd does it not?" He questioned. " Only absurd if you don't completely enjoy it" I teased. My dark demeanor returning. I think I could learn to like this fellow. Other then for the quite obvious reason. He seemed to get exactly what I aimed for with the slightest of efforts. Smart, dark and deliciously appealing.

But to our silence, this was enough. Unknown old feelings lurking within the dark core of my heart seemed to stir disgustingly. Love. What a fools word to call it. Love, as Sebastian had said can lead to distruction. Maybe not in those words, no. But he hinted at it. Then again, nothing wrong with a little...destruction. I grinned at the thought. " Then as two nightmares, lets bring this house down together hmm?, destroy a false utopia?" I grinned. Now holding my more precious of guns. Holding it towards the door, where both our sworn loyalties stood. " I am sworn to my master Lord Allucard" He chuckled. " A small boy?, to me that seems hardly worth while, running around like a dog" I snickered. He turned his gaze directly into mine," And your any different?, You fallow the rules as I do" He played back. " Touche love" I laughed. He grinned at me, something else hidden within the lines. Something unread, or unknown to both him and I. What a strange creature. Unlike those I have come to have known.

A small ring sounded off in the distance. " Duty calls, Lord Allucard". He placed a small kiss on my cheek. " Affection?, isn't that a subside to love?" I asked a little shocked by this reaction. " The world could always use a little destruction no?" He smiled. A genuine one. No intent or playfulness. I grinned and held his face to mine. Lips barely touching, " To destruction it is...my fellow nightmare" . I placed a small kiss upon the soft lips I have come to learn to like. And as I had expected the small amount of affection was returned. The small ring once again sounded off. I growled slightly in annoyance. " Atleast I don't wait hand and damn foot" . Before I knew it he was already washed and dressed. " But when your existence you be the lessor you learn to love the job" He told me. I didn't quit understand what he meant. Lessor?. Wouldn't he be above a human understanding.

Then again there are things I have yet to understand. I chuckled and arose to my feet. The door creaking open. " Oh my" Said a slightly feminine voice. Not female no. Distinctly male. But with female attributes, " Aren't you something else" The voice said outside the door. I fired a round at the perverse intruder. "Not the face" He squeeled. " Maybe you shouldn't stick your nose where it isnt wanted" I grinned. " Hmm, I will go where ever my love takes me" He sighed in that sickeningly dream voice, that airheaded woman usually used to over dramatize the sheer feeling the wanted to portray with their voice. It sounded completely rediculous coming from this...well I couldnt even think of a word to describe the man. If it indeed was one. I got up and whipped my self off.

I redressed in my same attire that was strewn across the floor. I walked out," So you indeed are a male'' I chuckled. My gaze looking upon this...male. Deep red hair, yellowing eyes. Sharp jagged teeth. His glasses slid down his nose. His eyes darkening. " Why do you smell so familiar?" He questioned. " Maybe you have met me before?" I laughed, "Death god". I could tell one of these a mile away. I have ran into so many. This one though, took the cake. I couldn't help but grin around such a strange and obviously...well homosexual fellow. " You smell like...Sebastian..." He finished the name slowly...barely able to understand the words that were coming into his mind as he regestered what had taken place only a few minutes before.

" YOU SON OF A..." He yelled. But I had stopped him dead in his tracks. My gun pointed to his temples. " Care to continue?" i smiled darkly. Ready to deliver his final blow at any given time. " You know what I think I will take this somewhere else...heheh" He chuckled nervously as he ran off like the coward he was. I laughed. It was so easy to scare the gutless. That's what usually made my job so much easier. I laughed lightly at the look on his face as I placed my gun away. My curiousity leading me through the unknown depths of the house. And unannounced to me. The red headed moron and Sebastian had met up ahead.

~Sebastian's Point Of View~

I had left the room in which I had a brief discussion with the young master. Him wishing me well on my...new acquaintance. I chuckled at the thought. Seems as though I had fallen for the darkest of all people. Allucard. The vampire. No not the vampire. That isn't what intruiged me about him the most. It was more his understanding. The more I teased the more he understood. Our careless banter only a new form of keeping on another interested. Playing this normally would be boring. And to creatures of our magnitude couldn't resist a challenge. Knowing that we had one another in the palm of our hands was rather exciting. Almost the most challenging of the game. Put as I closed the door to the room I was pulled out of my thoughts. " SEBBY~" Called that all to familiar androgynous voice. I grimaced inwardly. Why had this thing. Obviously refusing to call it a man. Never felt the need to leave my side.

His careless actions always seemed to make me want to wring his neck. " You know sebby, I never did get that kiss" He purred, Placing his hands on my shoulders and leaning into my ear. " Indeed and I don't believe you ever truly shall" I smiled to him. Meaning it as it never ever will happen. He released the hold on one of my shoulders. The hand making it's way to the side of my face so he could point it directly at its. And before I could push him off, he pressed his lips to mine. I tried to move but he had caught me at an inopportune time. I could hear the sounds of someones footsteps walk down the hall. A look of pain filling the persons eyes. Allucard...

~Back to Allucard~

I had made my way to the scum of a red heads side. My gun unsheathed and pointed to his temples. My index finger on the trigger threatening to pull back and burst his brains along the well kept floor. " So I was right, you two are something..." He smiled. " Seems his lips now belong to me and you isnt that funny~" The red head chuckled. " Hah, don't toy with me princess I hold your miserable life in my hands" I laughed darkly. The murderous intent rising into it. " You sure?" The red head chuckled lightly. Not releasing the hold on what I had claimed. " Well, if you were a smart one you would have realized why he hasn't had the strength to move" I chuckled. The red heads smile dropped, " What do you mean?". " I mean princess that I," I put in a small pause for dramatic effect, " Fucked him first~" I winked.

Chapter end~


	3. Chapter 3

~ Griels P.o.v~

I was floored at the words that came out of this... Perversion to humanity. He... had sex with MY SEBBY. No, no way. No how. My eyes glew with anger and rage. How could my Sebby cheat on me. My dark demonic lover. The one man I have sworn my love too. I will kill Allucard if it even took my very own life. I will see to that. I will try and play it cool... oh fuck it all, " YOU BASTARD YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE". I yelled.

~Allucard~

I laughed at the childs "threatening" words," What have I done?. Sleep with your precious Sebastian?". I looked at him with a sly smile. My triumph showing through. I guess you could say I was rubbing it in. And did I ever enjoy it. It was not like I did this intentionally to the moron, but now that I had what he wanted it only made Sebastian ever so much more appealing. Now that I think about it... I walked my way over to Sebastian, my smile wide and darkened. I walked passed him and down the hall. I wondered if getting this close to a target was in the rules?. But then again... I was now able to play with the targets head. Love... What a fools word for an emotion that does not exist with in my own dark and twisted heart. Hell if I even have one of those, I'll be shocked. It wasnt love that made me do it. It was lust. A lust to see my bullets go through his skull and splatter death across the walls. And the moron only made this more fun. The face he'd make when he'd see his "man " dead and lifeless on the floor would be the best part of the whole thing. Not to mention to bring the queen's dog to an end. Ciel Phantomhive. What a foolish child.

I heard a small noise from behind me, "Evening Love". " Is it wrong to see a guest to thier room?" He asked with that same dark grin. I knew what he wanted. And I was ever so happy to give it to him. I was lead to my room by Sebastian. He opened the door and gestured me to walk in, " Your room Lord Allucard~". He bowed. " What?, not going to accompany me?" I said with a chuckled. " Now who said anthing about me leaving until the masters guest needs are attended too?" He said with a low alluring sound in his voice. Although he was being truthful. " Well, we could always repeat what we did last night, love~" I whispered lightly into his ear. I grinned. I opened the buttons on his neatly attended too tux. Opening it wide as I finished the simply task. My now free hands roaming up his chest and to the under of the jackets padded shoulders. Lifting it off and down his slender arms. I could feel the same lust of yesterday rise in my veins. How it betrayed me. How I loathed and loved the darkness that crept inside this boundless lust. His careful fingers ripped away my vest and suited shirt in seconds. Tatters caught in his hands. He truly was a seductive creature.

I was half naked before him. He leaned closely into my face and grinned with a familiarity. He pattened my grin. My dark sly grin. How cheeky yet... Amusing. I rolled us over so my hips rested on his pelvis. My hands ripping his shirt off and buttons flying in everywhich direction. Leaving small pangs of thier destined landings. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. My mouth working quickly and ferociously with his. It was like watching to lions fighting for dominence. But I was faster, trickier and well more trained in this matter. His fingers unbottoned and zipped down my pants. Pulling them down as his arms could reach, Luckily leaving myself exposed nakedly to the world. I just simply kicked off the rest. I soon returned the favour by Removing his down slowly and away. Leaving us both naked to one another. Our once ferocious kiss went to raging. Our lips forced open as tounges went wild and untamed. My hands roaming around his waist. His clutching lightly to my back," Are you waiting for something?" He whispered into my ear, Gently biting the lobe and pulling it with his teeth. A clever move on his behalf. It was one of my more... erogenous zones. My once limp self hardening from the wave of pleasure.

I picked myself up and guided my way into his lower entrance. He let out a small groan of pain. It only being his second time he wouldnt have had time to fully adjust to this kind of sex. I pushed in more. Letting him get his groans out as I kept pushing into him. I soon met into him fully and waited. " Your no small man are you? " He panted chuckling lightly. " Would it be any good if I was small?" I added. " You do play unfairly" He grinned. " If I played fair it would be no fun" I whispered into his ear as I began to move. Taking slow teasing thrusts. His breaths picking up slightly as his groans melted away. I moved my hips faster. Pushing myself in more steadily and deeply. The heat of this passionate affair arousing me. And more obviosly him. His once quick breath becoming more eroctic noises. For some reason he was really turning me on. Bringing out more of the animal in me. My gentle thrusting becoming rougher and less rigid. My force almost madening as I went in harder into the male beneath me.

What was this?. I wanted more and more of him. But also wanted less. I was confusing myself. But to distracted by the now rising moans of my... how to say " Lover" Beneath me. I continued my assualt on the man. Going into him fully. Hitting his prostate as hard as I could muster. Nearlly ripping the man open. But then again... he wasnt exactly human. No. He was along the same lines as I was. But I was to busy into our sex to dive any further. I could feel my self pulse and retract. Begging for a release. Sebastians body was giving the signs that he too could hold on no longer even if he begged satan himself to do so. I gave once more thrust and burried myseld deep into the man as my seed burst into him. His response was better then any womans I have ever been withs. His nails ripped down the whole of my back leaving small bloodied trails. His body rose underneath mine as he cried out in the best of pleasure. His hot seed spilling onto both of our stomachs. Now that was some of the best sex I have ever had.

I pulled out from him and layed beside him. My body no cold due to the sweat from my worn body. " That was better then expected... for a second timer" I commented. His body moved closer to mine. His one finger drawing small trails upon my chest. " Maybe I am just a quick learner" Sebastian had suggested. I could feel the same feeling from the first time rise within me. Something that made me... Feel. I never really felt much other then sadism and laothing... and the ever obvious fun. Never really this emotion. It made me want to lay like this in our solitude. What was going on?. Was I sick?. I never carried any emotional capacity for things like this. How strange. But now to think on the matter where we really all that much different?. Heh, no. We both could never face the reckless effects of time on our rather gorgeous selves. Although he did not succumb to the lust of blood. No. He was more a soul eater. Making contracts and consuming the souls of his master. Only there after making it to thier liking. But in generally... we were very much so alike. And I had to admit to kill him... would hurt a little... no not a little. It'd hurt a lot. For once. My mind wasnt set on killing my target... but keeping him alive. Because I knew deep down... No one would get me on the level that he did. What a strange turn of events. This would be me disobeying orders and turning my back on my master.

And yet. I wasnt scared nor worried. What would that pitiful company do with out their gaurdian treasure. Wasnt it always I who ended up always saving thier ass in a time of need?. How unfortunate. No, no. I will not turn my back. But then... If I didn't I'd kill this man. " Are you alright Lord Allucard?" He asked rendering my out of my thoughts. " Just thinking" I answered. " About what exactly?" He asked. That same playful grin rising to his face. " Exactly what your thinking" I answered as I returned his grin with my very own dark one. " I would doubt that," He played. " I was thinking of house the sheets were dirty". I laughed. Now that was a new one. What a tease. He really was something else. To put it simply.

" No duties?" I asked. Wondering if this time he would leave again after such a... experience. " I was relieved for the night" He answered. I smiled and had him curled into my chest. I soon closed my eyes and fell into a heavy sleep. Not knowing if sebastian fallowed my lead.

To be continued...

~end


End file.
